


Nothing is safe, nothing sure

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: This grey world of death and loss was ripping on everyone’s nerves, senses muted by Michael’s overbearing presence all over the world.Despite the dullness of this world and all its dangers, Castiel had thought that Dean was more attuned to his brother, and his mistake would cost Dean dearly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307618
Kudos: 14
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	Nothing is safe, nothing sure

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Angel Blade  
> Poly Bingo Square: Apocalypse AU  
> ABO Bingo Square: Unexpected Rut  
> SPN Dark Bingo Square: Apocalypse AU

Castiel had watched the brothers for hours now, and their argument was getting worse with every passing minute. The angel saw that Sam was trying to contain himself, but the flecks of red in his usually calm hazel coloured eyes told Castiel that Sam was close to his rut which surprised the angel.  
  
He usually didn’t notice such things on Sam because the other Alpha had an iron control over his rut. He would use the feral strength to fight his way through lines of demons and other creatures they were hunting, but never would he have to fight for his control like during this pointless argument with his brother.  
  
Dean was blaming everyone and no one for their current situation.  
  
They were stuck in this apocalypse wrecked world where the angels ruled, and the Winchester had never been born.  
  
Days ago, they had separated themselves from the hunters of this world. Too many faces the brothers had lost to the night but were alive in this realm, and Castiel understood their pain better than they could imagine.  
  
So many of his siblings, dead in their realm, were alive in this one, and they became what he fought so hard to prevent.  
  
Mindless soldiers, nothing but toys to an insane archangel; the Archangel Michael, not Lucifer.  
  
This world was what theirs could have been years ago if not for the Winchesters sacrifices.  
  
Mary walked into the hidden cabin they found and decided would be safe enough for the time being. She looked at her sons and sighed heavily. He understood her reaction but kept himself from doing it as well. It would be pointless, and it would only drag him into the brother’s argument.  
  
The growl Castiel heard from Sam was menacing and dangerous, and Mary looked back and forth between her sons before the Omega shook her head and left the cabin.  
  
Stepping aside to give the brother’s room for what was about to happen, Castiel watched Sam snap when Dean threw once again his usual accusations at Sam...and Sam’s eyes glowed in a red light that shouldn’t look like Lucifer’s grace.  
  
Sam lunged for his brother, and while Dean tried to block the unexpected hit with pure instinct, Sam was always faster than Dean...and now Sam was fueled by his rage and his unexpected rut.  
  
An instinctive shiver followed by low-key arousal and Castiel knew that this fight would mark the day something integral would change between the brothers.  
  
The sounds of steps reached Castiel’s senses far too late to be safe in such a dangerous world.  
  
Whirling around, his coat feeling almost like his wings used to be, and Castiel blocked the pathway between the door and the fighting brothers, his angel blade appearing in his hand without a thought.   
  
It was Mary, and something like fear marked her features while she looked over Castiel’s shoulder at her fighting sons.  
  
Pained yelps from Dean, followed by rough growls and snarls from Sam, who was throwing his brother around like the older Winchester weighted nothing.  
  
The Omega felt and knew what was about to happen, and Mary looked like she was about to step between Sam and Dean...and Castiel kept himself firmly between mother and sons. Should the Omega interfere now, the brothers would kill each other because their instincts would force them.  
  
_This_ wasn’t a mere fight between brothers; no, it was a fight about dominance and strength between one Alpha and another and nature made sure that there would be no second fight after this.  
  
Fights like this usually happened when rank and hierarchy weren’t clear anymore. The Alphas would fight, and the winner would make sure that the loser would know his place from now one.  
  
The victorious Alpha would mount and knot the Alpha in a show of dominance over the weaker Alpha and nature made sure that the other Alpha would surrender completely. The act of getting mounted by a fellow Alpha left the other Alpha helpless and vulnerable which usually meant that the beaten Alpha would be mounted by every Alpha around.  
  
An act of humiliation but a sure way to establish a definite hierarchy in a pack, even as small as theirs and Castiel counted himself as a part of the Winchester Pack...but even he had seen it coming for Dean.  
  
Mary looked at Castiel, but the angel only growled and tightened his grip around the handle of his blade out of reflex. He didn’t want to hurt the Omega, but Mary had to leave.  
  
A sharp nod in the direction of the door, an order from an Alpha to an Omega, and Mary left with her head hanging low. She knew what was about to happen, and it was better she hadn’t had to witness it.  
  
Once the door fell shut, Castiel turned around, blade tugged away, and he watched Sam slam Dean down on the wooden table.  
  
Sam held Dean down roughly with a hard grip around his brother’s neck while he shoved Dean’s jeans out of the way.  
  
The air in the small cabin was sated with the scent and pheromones of two fighting Alphas as well as the scent of an Alpha, a victorious one, in rut.  
  
Castiel felt his own Alpha side react to the scents and pheromones just like he responded to the pained whimper from Dean when Sam mounted him without care if he was hurting his brother. Sam was nothing but a victorious Alpha claiming his prize.  
  
Sam grunted and moaned while he fucked his brother like he was a mere hook-up from a bar. Dean’s eyes were already hazed while nature took its toll on both of them. Dean was aware what was happening, and he would remember every Alpha mounting him...and Castiel saw no need to fight his arousal.  
  
When Sam finally slammed his knot into his brother’s abused hole, the Alpha only grunted low before he placed his weight on Dean’s back, who was still lying on the table.  
  
Dean’s face was red with shame and humiliation, but these reactions only served the purpose of making sure the Alpha would know his place once the haze would leave his mind and body.  
  
Once Sam’s knot went down, the Alpha stepped back and looked at Castiel with red eyes.  
  
The new Alpha of the pack was waiting for Castiel’s reaction.  
  
Lowering his eyes, Castiel stepped up and offered Sam his throat in a show of submission.  
  
The Alpha licked slowly over the offered skin before he stepped back to allow Castiel to take his place behind Dean, who was still lying on the table.  
  
Dean’s hole was puffy and gaping while cum ran down his legs in a soft pink colour. Sam must have hurt his brother when he was bleeding, but Castiel’s instincts, usually so attuned to Dean’s wellbeing, didn’t care this time.  
  
Pushing his own pants out of the way, Castiel growled low when he thrust his own cock into Dean.  
  
Nothing but a prize to be claimed, a pack hierarchy to establish in a world, ridden and ruled by chaos and death. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
